Electronic displays and associated equipment are increasingly being used in cities and other urban environments, shopping malls, retail outlets, restaurants, sporting venues, universities, educational centers, medical facilities, and other business and public locations for advertising, messaging, wayfinding, public emergency notifications, and the like. Such electronic displays are often placed in partially or completely ruggedized units, to protect the various components of the electronic displays and associated equipment from the environmental elements, vandalism, and the like. Such display units may comprise various electronic components necessary to power, operate, remotely manage content, remote monitoring of the systems health status, and thermally manage the electronic displays and associated equipment.
Such display units are generally placed within a separate outer shell. As aesthetics are important when placing such display units in public locations, the outer shell may comprise a variety of decorative components. The outer shell may be configured for, but not limited to, mounting to the ground, street, sidewalk, existing street lighting poles, exterior or interior walls, flat bed trailers for mobile deployment, or the like. Alternatively, or in addition, as space is often limited in such public locations, the outer shell may be provided in the form of street furniture such as, but not limited to, benches, bus shelters, kiosks, wayfinding units, telephone booths, or the like. In other exemplary embodiments, the outer shell may be configured for suspension from an overhead member, elevated from the ground, or secured in a storefront window to name a few examples.
In many cases, the display unit is designed and manufactured by one individual or entity while the outer shell is designed and manufactured by another individual or entity. In such cases, the display unit designer and manufacturer must work with the outer shell designer and manufacturer to ensure compatibility of the display unit with the outer shell. The processing of making the display unit compatible with the outer shell is time consuming and expensive and often requires design changes and compromises by both parties. Even where the display unit and outer shell designer and manufacturer are one and the same, the display unit is often manufactured as a single, sealed unit and the outer shell is likewise often manufactured as a separate unit configured to receive the display unit. This results in a protective shell (the display unit) placed within a second semi-protective, functional, or aesthetic outer shell. Such an arrangement results in added manufacturing complexity, weight, cost, and the like. Therefore, what is needed is a housing assembly for an integrated display unit.
These disclosures provide a housing assembly for an integrated display unit. The housing assembly may serve as both the outer shell as well as the frame for the display unit. This may reduce complexity, costs, weight, simplify the design, and the like. A first and second side housing member may be configured to receive a first and second horizontal member. The first and second side housing member may extend substantially vertical, spaced apart from one another, and substantially parallel with one another from a bottom horizontal member. The first and second side housing members may form at least a portion of the side walls of the display unit, thereby at least partially, or in some cases fully, sealing the display unit.
The first and second horizontal members may extend between the first and second side housing members. The first and second horizontal members may extend substantially horizontal, spaced apart from one another, and substantially parallel with one another. The first and second horizontal members may form at least a portion of the top and bottom of the display unit, thereby at least partially sealing, or in some cases fully, the display unit. A first and second receiving section may be located near the bottom of the housing assembly and may be configured to receive external supports for mounting to the street, sidewalk, ground, pole, wall, or other surface. The display unit may comprise an open loop pathway for ambient air which thermally interacts with a closed loop pathway for circulating gas.
The first and second side housing members may comprise one or more channels configured to receive corresponding protrusions on the first and second horizontal members. The channels may be configured to permit vertical placement of the first and second horizontal members within the first and second side housing members in a substantially sealed arrangement. Each of the first and second side housing members may comprise a first and second raised edge which permits the snap fitting of decorative cladding or fascia.
The housing assembly may comprise an upper portion for housing additional equipment. The upper portion may comprise a frame which is secured to the display unit and an upper portion housing. The upper portion housing may be configured to receive the additional equipment. One or more of sides of the upper portion housing, such as but not limited to the vertical or horizontal sides, may be comprised of glass or other low loss, low attenuation materials to enable the broadcast and reception of broadband radio frequencies.
A transition area may extend between the display unit and the upper portion. A common open loop intake may ingest ambient air, a first portion of which may travel into an open loop pathway of the display unit and a second portion of which may travel into the upper portion. In other embodiments, the common open loop intake may be provided for both the upper portion and the display unit which may be one in the same.
One or more upper portion intake apertures may be located in the upper portion housing to permit the ingestion of ambient air. For example, without limitation, an open loop aperture may be provided in the upper portion which draws in ambient air for both the upper portion and the display unit. In other exemplary embodiments, a vent may extend along an upper portion of the upper portion housing to permit the exhaustion of ambient air ingested into the upper portion. In such embodiments, one or more fans may be positioned on or near the upper portion intake apertures to encourage or force such ingestion as well as circulation within the upper portion housing and exhaustion from the vent. In other embodiments, the upper portion may be cooled by convection through ambient air passing over the external surfaces of the upper portion.
Further features and advantages of the devices and systems disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.